Tozasu Namikaze
Background Like his brother Tozasu had part of the nine tails sealed within him, but instead of the yang half he was used to seal the yin half. After the nine tails was sealed he was separated from his brother and taken to another village. However due to his inability to control the nine tails he wiped out everyone in the village and became its only inhabitant. He decided to tame the nine tails as such he trained himself to release all his hatred but never could so instead sealed his hatred within a scroll and tamed the beast then added the hatred back to himself but retained his ability to control the beast. He then spend his childhood years reading scrolls and perfecting many jutsu. Science Corps On his twelfth birthday he was approached by the third Hokage and was asked to join a new task unit called the Science Corps he agreed almost instantly. When he arrived he said to prevent suffering he would become the test subject that the science corps used and throughout his time with them gained many new abilities. Orochimaru One day he approached the third Hokage and asked if he could infiltrate Orochimaru's operations and find out his true objectives to which the third agreed and Tozasu then spent his time up to the fourth great ninja war under Orochimaru's and kabuto's guidance. Personality Tozasu is a very kind and puts others before himself as he put the entire leaf village and by extension the world before his happiness to find out information about the fourth great ninja war. He also inherited his mothers verbal tic ending his sentences with "You Know" and sometimes even starting them with "You know" when excited, scared,frustrated or in pain. He loves helping others and hates to see others suffer. While working under Orochimaru and Kabuto he buried his real personality and instead created a persona of a person who was cold, cruel, heartless and generally evil. However the one person he could never hurt was Naruto who he physically couldn't hurt. He also inherited his mothers fiery temper and his fathers unwavering loyalty as he watched Naruto from afar but was never allowed or able to talk to him. He like Naruto has trouble keeping his emotions in check and can sometimes lash out in his rage at the world for how they treated him and all jinchuriki. Appearance Tozasu bears a scary resemblance to his mother, inheriting her red hair. However he also inherited his fathers facial structure. He has blue eyes like his parents, his hair is waist length which he lets hang loose, he is tall for his age even at the age of 15 he was taller than both his mother and father. He wears a black kimono with the Uzumaki crest on the back collar. He also wears a long-sleeved black cloak with an orange flame pattern around the hem. He also wears black pants and standard shinobi sandals. Abilities Ninjutsu Tozasu is very gifted at ninjutsu and can effortlessly master very high level ninjutsu. Genjutsu Although Tozasu knows genjutsu he rarely uses it as it goes against his Ninja way, but when facing an opponent who is vastly strong than himself he will use genjutsu if the situation calls for it. Taijutsu Tozasu is very talented, he even managed to learn how to open the eight gates. Space–Time Ninjutsu Tozasu inherited his fathers Space–Time Ninjutsu talent and has created many Fūinjutsu using these talents. He is also a very talented summoner. Fūinjutsu Tozasu's strongest area is Fūinjutsu and has developed many Fūinjutsu and learnt most of the Uzumaki Clan's Fūinjutsu and has sealed away many beings. Category:Soul's Property